Nós não precisamos de visgo
by TaMant
Summary: E o carma retorna! Essa é a continuação de


Essa é uma continuação de "Não ponha o cotovelo na manteigueira, Harry", para maior entendimento é melhor você lê-la antes. 

Nós não precisamos de Visgo 

Se não fosse por Dobby, eu provavelmente não teria tido a chance de beijar Cho Chang. Nunca.__

Eu tinha uma desculpa. Sim, você diria – os visgos, tudo planejado pelo Dobby, abençoado seja ele e todos os bons elfos domésticos do mundo.

Eu não tentei sair debaixo do visgo naquele dia, na sala de aula do AD, no meu quinto ano. E quando Cho começou a andar lentamente em minha direção, eu pude sentir claramente duas coisas: Eu estava excitado e assustado. Excitado, porque... era Cho Chang, e, Deus, ela estava a ponto de ME beijar. Assustado, porque...

... Eu sinceramente não sei

Assim, de qualquer forma, ela andou em minha direção, as marcas das lágrimas em sua face contrastando consideravelmente com aquele... com aquele (...) sorriso sexy. Então, ela me contou que realmente gostava de mim.

Naquele momento eu fiquei totalmente paralisado. _"O que fazer, o que fazer",_ meu cérebro estava se perguntando repetidamente. Os garotos e eu tínhamos tido – e ainda temos – conversas de madrugada no nosso dormitório, sabe, sobre garotas e o como fazer, você sabe, fazer certas coisas com elas.  E todos aqueles conselhos (Deus sabe de onde eles os tiraram) começaram a surgir na minha cabeça enquanto o rosto da Cho se aproximava do meu. Eu deveria fechar os olhos? Sim, assim eu sentiria melhor o beijo. Onde por minhas mãos? Cintura, sim, é isso. Como mover meus lábios? É... inclinar minha cabeça dessa forma, e me lembrar de não abrir muito a minha boca– ou ao menos, ainda não -

De repente, os lábios dela estavam nos meus.

E eu esqueci de fechar meus olhos.

Isso era… isso era novo. Eu sabia que deveria mover meus lábios, ou ao menos fazer alguma coisa, mas eu fiquei em estado de choque, e não estava conseguindo me mover. Além disso, ela estava fazendo tudo sozinha. Provavelmente tinha praticado muito com Cedrico... mas, eu não estava pensando nisso enquanto ela estava me beijando.

Eu senti o gosto de sal.

Alguma coisa bem lá no fundo da minha cabeça finalmente percebeu o que estava acontecendo. De forma um tanto estúpida, minhas mãos encostaram-se à cintura dela. Eu forcei meus olhos a se fecharem enquanto eu, inicialmente hesitante, retribuí o beijo. Certo. Bem melhor. 

Então ela soluçou, afastou-se de mim e começou a chorar nos meus braços, e seis meses depois ela estava saindo com Miguel Corner.

 Mais de dois anos se passaram desde o meu primeiro beijo. E eu não beijei mais ninguém desde então. 

Mas como você provavelmente deve saber, Eu já tenho uma clara idéia sobre quem eu gostaria beijar.

Não, espera… quer saber? Eu realmente não quero me estender muito nisso. É lógico, que eu já me imaginei a beijando (incontáveis vezes), mas... Eu tentei parar antes que as coisas ficassem um tanto quanto distorcidas. De certo modo, era como se eu pudesse fazer "tudo" com ela na minha imaginação. E eu não gosto muito disso, obrigado – porque era como se tivesse quase (...) abusando dela. A Imaginação é uma coisa poderosa, sabe;? Eu poderia parar agora mesmo aqui, olhar para o espaço vazio por alguns segundos e deixar todas essas imagens de nós nos beijando apaixonadamente no meu dormitório vazio surgirem e...

E você sabe o resto.

Vamos acabar com isso, né?

(Santo Potter. Haha.)

Onde eu estava? Ah, sim. Todo esse papo sobre beijar.

De qualquer forma, eu não parava de planejar meu primeiro beijo com Gina Weasley. Na minha imaginação os visgos ainda eram a melhor desculpa; de qualquer forma, meu último Natal em Hogwarts já tinha passado, e eu tinha que lançar mão de outros recursos. Provavelmente algo mais romântico. A Torre de Astronomia parecia apelativo, mas julgando tudo que eu já tinha ouvido, aquele lugar era "O lugar" para encontros entre os casais. Assim, eu pensei e pensei e planejei e planejei.

Eu admito, sou o mais patético de todos.

De qualquer forma, não é como se essa conversa nunca tivesse surgido entre nós. Nós falávamos sobre Rony e Hermione (isso era meio nauseante), quem estava saindo com quem, os casais no Madame Puddifoot...

E falando nisso. 

A Primavera tinha acabado de começar quando Gina e eu passamos o final de semana em Hogsmeade juntos. Não, não era um encontro. Rony, Hermione e eu nos deparamos com ela no Três Vassouras, e eu... eu meio que descartei meus dois amigos e andei com ela por toda a Rua Principal.

Nós passamos pelo Zonkos, Gladrags... e então, Madame Puddifoot apareceu. Eu tremi levemente; Eu estava meio que estava esperando Gina sugerir para que fôssemos lá. Eu não deveria ter presumido tão rapidamente. Afinal, Gina não era como qualquer outra garota.

Em vez disso, ela suspirou e resmunguei,

"- Eu odeio esse lugar".

Eu olhei surpreso para ela. 

"- Bem... é realmente aconchegante lá dentro".

Gina olhou duvidosamente para mim. 

"- Você gosta desse lugar?".

"- Não!" - Eu disse, um pouco mais alto do que pretendia. 

"- Ah, Deus", - disse Gina rindo. "-O lugar mais meloso que eu já devo ter visto na vida ... Você tem que agüentar os casais fazendo ruídos mais altos dos que você faz tomando café."

Os dois caíram na risada. Era bem verdade. 

"- Você já esteve lá, então?" - Eu perguntei a ela.

Ela revirou os olhos. 

"- Você não tem nem idéia".

Meu sorriso começou a desaparecer. Eu comecei a me sentir inseguro. Quantos garotos ela tinha beijado no Madame Puddifoot? 

"- É realmente chato".- Gina disse. "- Você sente como se seu namorado estivesse esperando que você fizesse o mesmo que os outros casais".

Eu não disse nada. De um lado, ela tava dizendo exatamente como eu me senti quando tinha ido ao bar com Cho há dois anos atrás. Do outro lado, o pensamento de algum cara a pressionando para beijá-la fez meus dentes trincarem. De verdade.  

Eu de repente me dei conta que ela estava olhando para mim. 

"- Ei, Oi? - Ela disse, me cutucando de lado. - Você me ouviu?".

"- Sim. Lógico".

Aquele pequeno episódio indicou algumas coisas. Primeiro, ela não gostava de nada muito romântico e muito meloso. Segundo, ela não gostava de mostrar afeto por ninguém em público. Terceiro e mais importante, ela não queria ser pressionada. 

Os dois primeiros eu posso lidar. Apesar de tudo, eu não sou tão meloso. (Eu não sou, sou?) Eu poderia achar o lugar perfeito - a sala Precisa estava lá quando, se precisa. 

O problema estava na terceira condição: ela não queria ser pressionada.

Como ela poderia não se sentir pressionada, se ela não gosta de mim?

Eu tinha que admitir: não tinha, absolutamente, nenhuma forma de eu beijá-la – ou ficar com ela como... como alguém especial.

Mas então, uma parte racional do meu cérebro perguntou, "Como você pode ter tanta certeza que ela não gosta mais de você, se você nunca perguntou ?"

Mas é claro. Eu só sabia que ela não gostava (mais) de mim porque Hermione havia dito, e porque Gina já tinha começado a falar comigo sem corar a toda hora. Essas razões eram suficientes para eu ter certeza.

Eu tenho muita sorte de ter a Hermione como amiga, que também por sorte era amiga da Gina. Depois de muito murmúrio e de ficar um tanto quanto vermelho, eu tive ajuda dela. 

O que Hermione não sabia, de qualquer forma, era que eu ainda tinha comigo um par das Orelhas Extensíveis inventadas por Fred e Jorge, então, enquanto ela e Gina tiveram uma pequena conversa numa noite na sala comunal, eu pus as Orelhas, no meu dormitório, e ouvi a conversa através das paredes.  

A primeira voz que eu ouvi foi a de Gina. 

"- Deu um mergulho excessivo pra trás e quase se matou, eu acho". - ela estava dizendo.

Eu sabia que ela estava falando do último treino do time de Quadribol da Grifinória (o jogo final iria ser em duas semanas, Grifinória versus Sonserina) e da minha tentativa de realizar a Finta de Wronki. Foi assim, que eu escutei a conversa começar. 

Hermione fez um ruído concordando, mas eu sabia que ela não queria ouvir nada sobre Quadribol, o que Ron, Gina e eu já fazíamos o tempo todo. Então ela observou que eu e Gina parecíamos nos entendermos totalmente bem. 

Houve uma pausa.

"- É claro que nos entendemos. Nós nos entendemos há anos. - disse Gina. Outra pausa, então. - Onde exatamente você quer chegar?".

Murmurando, Hermione disse que ela pensou que tinha alguma coisa acontecendo entre Gina e eu.

Gina, repentinamente, começou a rir. Eu pude imaginar a cabeça dela balançando para trás,. Ela, provavelmente, mexendo em seu cabelo. 

"- Por que todo mundo me pergunta isso? Não, Hermione, nós não estamos saindo juntos, e você sabe disso perfeitamente bem".

Hermione perguntou, por quê não?

"- Um simples motivo, Harry não se importa nem um pouco comigo"

Eu vacilei. Hermione deveria estar tão surpresa quanto eu, pois ela imediatamente disse que era lógico que eu me importava com Gina.

"- Sim, claro. Eu sou amiga dele, não sou?" - Gina sorriu, e eu pude perceber que era um sorriso amargo.

 "- Mas eu duvido que ele pense sobre outras coisas, sendo o burro insensível que ele é".

Aquilo doeu.

Eu não quis ouvir mais nada, eu removi as Orelhas Extensíveis e tive uma noite inquieta– a noite mais miserável da minha vida. 

Foi MUITO pior do que ter sido rejeitado por Cho na noite do Baile de Inverno. Insensível, ela me chamou. Ela não disse grosso, mas insensível. Burro insensível. Insensível. Ela era doida? Quantas vezes eu tinha sido insensível com ela?

Hoho…

Tá, eu retiro a pergunta.

Gina deveria estar se lembrando do dia, no meu quarto ano, quando eu lastimavelmente contei a Rony, na frente dela, que Cho tinha me rejeitado. É claro ela ficou magoada. E agora ela estava jogando isso em cima de mim! Ela disse que eu era um insensível, e nem ao menos falou isso de modo que eu pudesse escutar!

Tudo bem, eu estava usando as Orelhas Extensíveis, mas mesmo assim!

Certamente, o carma não tinha me abandonado, ainda. Ao Diabo com isso.

Eu vi Hermione vindo em minha direção no dia seguinte, mas antes que ela me dissesse algo, eu a parei. Conhecendo as garotas, ela provavelmente me contaria os detalhes gentilmente, mas eu já sabia. Ela não precisava me contar. 

Eu não falei muito com Gina nos dias seguintes. Eu estava sendo muito duro sempre que tinha que ser. E novamente, eu senti aquele sentimento familiar de saudade: Eu sentia uma falta absurda dela, mesmo ela estando bem ali, e se eu tivesse a coragem de andar apenas alguns passos em sua direção, estaria bem ao lado dela, e nós poderíamos conversar, ou provavelmente sentarmos juntos e ficarmos em silêncio, então eu seria livre novamente. 

Mas, toda vez que eu cruzava meu olhar com o dela, e ela sorria para mim, eu pensava que por trás daquele sorriso ela estaria provavelmente pensando, burro insensível.

Eu estava me sentindo miserável naquele dia da final da Copa de Quadribol. Cheguei no vestiário para trocar de roupa antes de mais ninguém, então eu simplesmente sentei em um dos bancos, curvando-me para frente, meus braços cruzando minhas coxas, e minha cabeça parada. Eu era a essência de todos os garotos com corações partidos na Grã-Bretanha. 

"- Ei".

Eu olhei para cima, e vi Gina pondo sua vassoura de frente à parede. 

"- Você está bem?" - ela perguntou.

"-Oh… sim" eu murmurei, sentando de forma ereta e tentando conseguir um sorriso. "- Eu não ouvi você entrar".

Gina veio em minha direção e sentou ao meu lado no banco. Eu me manti olhando para o chão. Se eu olhasse para ela eu provavelmente... bem, eu provavelmente faria, ou diria alguma coisa da qual me arrependeria mais tarde. 

"- Você parece muito abatido ultimamente", - disse Gina suavemente. "- Tem alguma coisa errada?" Alguma coisa sobre... Quadribol, ou outra coisa?".

Normalmente Gina poderia simplesmente me obrigar a dizer o que estava me aborrecendo, para que ela ouvisse... mas isso era diferente. Eu não sabia o que dizer. Se eu contasse a ela que ela estava errada – que eu não era tão insensível quanto ela pensava (pelo menos, não mais – eu cresci emocionalmente também, sabe) – o que aconteceria então? Ela diria que tinha superado seus sentimentos por mim, e se eu contasse a ela que gostava muito dela... e então, o que aconteceria?  

Eu ouvi Gina suspirando. 

"- Você ainda não parece pronto para falar com alguém, sobre o assunto".- ela disse calmamente.

Eu balancei minha cabeça negativamente.

"- Bem". - Gina sorriu. Ela deu um tapinha no meu joelho duas vezes. "- Se você sentir necessidade de conversar... sabe que eu sempre estarei aqui".- Ela levantou-se. "- Estarei esperando".

Todo mundo esperava que um jogo entre Grifinória e Sonserina fosse extremamente sujo, e foi realmente isso o que aconteceu naquela manhã de Abril. Depois de mais de uma hora, a Sonserina estava ganhando por quarenta pontos, dois de nossos artilheiros estavam machucados, O de Ron as defesas do Ron não estavam muito boas, e ainda, nenhum sinal do pomo-de-ouro.

Gina estava sozinha marcando os gols_,_ graças a Crabbe e Goyle. Eu ficava de olho nela e no pomo de ouro. Eu sabia que ela estava a ponto de ser machucada por aqueles dois idiotas.

Gina estava ziguezagueando entre aqueles dois artilheiros da Sonserina, quando Goyle atirou um balaço em sua direção. Ela pareceu não perceber isso-.

"- Gina!" - eu gritei.

Gina olhou em minha direção, no último momento. Ela, então, com habilidade, mergulhou. O balaço, alguns segundos depois, passou por ela a menos de cinco centímetros, e logo em seguida bateu no estômago do goleiro da Sonserina.

  "-Obrigada, Harry!" - Gina gritou, em meio aos gritos da multidão.

Eu virei para ela... então, congelei.

O pomo de ouro estava bem acima da sua cabeça.

Eu rapidamente me apontei minha Firebolt e decolei em direção a ela. Julgando pela forma que seus olhos se arregalaram eu pude perceber que ela já tinha percebido onde o pomo estava. Não se mexa, não se mexa, eu murmurei dentro da minha cabeça. Pelo canto do meu olho, eu percebi, que Malfoy estava procurando pelo pomo também -nós três iríamos colidir. 

Meu olhar encontrou o de Gina, e, num milésimo de segundo, eu sabia o que ela estava a ponto de fazer. Eu estendi a mão mais um pouco – e Gina se abaixou um pouco mais -

 "- Peguei!" - Eu gritei.

Eu ouvi Gina gritar com felicidade abaixo de mim, da mesma forma que a multidão explodia em alegria. Com o pomo de ouro se debatendo contra meu punho fechado, eu lentamente parei a minha Firebolt. De repente, algo bateu contra mim, algo realmente macio... e eu não percebi que era Gina por que isso era impossível-

Mas era mesmo Gina; foi com cabelo macio dela que meu rosto foi coberto, os braços dela estavam em volta do meu pescoço, sua risada estava tão perto, tão perto dos meus ouvidos. Sem perceber, eu estava a abraçando de volta e rindo, por razões que não são claras para mim no momento.

Mesmo agora, eu não consigo contar exatamente o que aconteceu momentos depois. De alguma forma nos encontramos na grama, ainda agarrados um ao outro. Então, quando nos separamos, eu vi seus olhos castanhos brilhando com tanta vida, e eu...

… Eu a beijei.

Bem em frente de toda a escola.

Meu primeiro pensamento foi que aquilo não era beijo. Era como se aquilo ...

...Te sufocasse

...Te fizesse rir__

…Te fizesse voar

Muito romance e pouca privacidade. Mas pressão? Sinceramente, isso não importava mais. Todo o mundo pareceu desaparecer; os gritos foram reduzidos a meros zumbidos. Eu estava beijando Gina Weasley, e ela estava me beijando também, e eu pensei, como alguém poderia querer mais, quando se tinha aquilo, apenas aquilo? Todas as coisas que eu queria contar a ela pareceram desaparecer, ali mesmo, naquele momento.  

De repente, alguém gritou nossos sobrenomes. Era a voz da professora McGonagall, trazendo de volta a minha consciência. Meu olhos se abriram, (Eu estava com eles fechados?) e Gina e eu nos distanciamos, quase empurrando um ao outro.

Eu pisquei os olhos e olhei duas vezes ao meu redor. Todo o time estava boquiaberto olhando para nós, parecendo um pouco surpresos; o resto do pessoal da Grifinória também. Os Sonserinos, de outra forma, pareciam sinceramente nauseados. 

Eu olhei de relance para Gina e vi algo que não via há três anos: ela estava corando.

Por alguma razão, eu não queria que ela fosse embora sem alguma explicação, mesmo com todos os grifinórios nos assistindo.

 "Por que?" Eu perguntei com a voz falhando.

Ela olhou confusa. 

"- Por que, o quê?".

Eu engoli em seco. Senti como se meu pomo-de-adão estivesse lutando para sair pela minha garganta.

Ela coçou sua testa. 

"- Do que você está falando?".

"- Eu – Eu estava ouvindo você e Hermione há umas duas semanas atrás". - Eu finalmente admiti. "- Você disse que eu era um burro insensível".

Ela ficou boquiaberta por volta de mais ou menos um minuto. Ah, Como eu odeio o jeito que ela olha para mim toda vez que eu digo algo que parece muito idiota.

Mas, então, ela pareceu entender, e sorriu começando a morder seus lábios.  

"- Eu acho que você não ouviu a parte em que eu disse que ainda estava esperando. - Ela sorriu me atiçando". - "Levou muito tempo, na verdade".

Eu diria, realmente levou.

Professora McGonagall, mais tarde, nos deu uma detenção – separada – Mas isso não importa agora, importa? Com eu e a Gina nos beijando, eu diria que ninguém poderá nos fazer mal. A vida está completa, pelo menos, até agora.

Fim

Notas da autora, da segunda parte: na verdade, esse não é o fim ainda. Terá mais uma pequena história depois dessa. Ara Kane me lembrou de fazer a referência do Pomo-de-adão, então, ta aí. Rewien. 

Notas da tradutora: Eu queria agradecer a todo mundo que fez rewien a primeira parte, a Kaka minha amiga do peito e pentelha, a Any minha outra amiga do peito que adora H/G... , a Lolo... que é muito legal... minha amiga tb.. a Camila, a tanta gente... eu sei q eu demorei muito a traduzir... mil desculpas...

Eu queria agradecer em especial a minhas betinhas Karollll... e a Gabby... brigada meninas ...vcs são demais...


End file.
